Changed Feelings
by HotXbun
Summary: Nick makes a bet with Clawhauser on if he has feelings for Judy or not. If only he knew how quickly he would lose that bet.
1. Chapter 1 The Necklaces

HotXbun: I'm back baby!

If you're wondering what happened to this story...it got deleted for having lyrics in it.

But I didn't let that get me down! I have removed the lyrics and now I'm back!

This is a typical fall in love with your best friend type of story.

There will be 'Changed Feelings Extras' based on Avatar Extras from the cartoon Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Shouldn't Love You'. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Changed Feelings Extras look like this.]**

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or 16 Wishes. Both belong to Disney.

Chapter 1 The Necklaces

Nick's POV **[Changed Feelings Extra: This is the first time the story's in Nick's POV.]**

"Hey Sly", Judy said as she walked into my apartment.

We were in the main area which was small and rectangular shaped. The floors were olive green carpet and the walls were forest green (at least that's how Judy describes it). On the the right side of the front door (which is made out of dark brown wood) was the small kitchen. Across the wall where the door was at was a green and royal blue couch. Near the couch was a small tv on a light brown, wooden stand. The wall where the couch was at had many doors.

"You seriously need to get a new apartment Nick", Judy stated.

"Hey", I said in defense. "It was the best I could get."

"Why did you call me here anyway", Judy asked.

"I got you something", I replied before I took out the type of box that you would keep a necklace in.

Judy smiled widely before she ran up to me.

"Hold it", I said stopping her. "Close your eyes."

Judy groaned.

"Really Sly", she asked annoyed

"Do it or you're not getting your present", I threatened.

Judy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine", she said giving in.

I smiled triumphantly before Judy closed her eyes.

I took her gift out of it's box.

It was a thin, silver chain with the left side of a small heart as a pendant.

I put the necklace around Judy's neck.

"Okay Carrots", I said. "You can open your eyes now."

Judy opened her eyes and saw the necklace.

"But this is just half of a heart", Judy said in confusion.

"That's because the other half is right here", I said before pulling out a necklace with the other half on it.

I put the two hearts together.

"Nick and Judy", Judy said as she read the engraving on the front before I turned it over. "Partners in Stopping Crime."

Judy smiled at me.

"Thank you Nick", she said before hugging me. "I love it."

"You're welcome Carrots", I replied.

HotXbun: Awe. What a sweet way to start off the story.

As you see, I got the necklace idea from 16 Wishes.

Challenge: On a scale of one to ten, tell me how sweet you think that scene was.

My Answer: A gazillion! And that's not even a real number!


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

HotXbun: Something a little bit interesting is going to happen in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 The Bet

Nick's POV

Judy and I were in the bull pen the next day.

"Let's get down to business", Chief Bogo said. "Hopps, Wilde. There has been a number of stores that have reported being paid with counterfeit money. It is most likely being done by the same people. Your assignment is to find out who is doing this, find them, and shut them down."

"We're on the case", Judy said before taking the case file.

...

Judy and I were in the lobby.

"Let's meet back at my place so that we can start strategizing", I suggested.

"Let's do it", Judy said.

"Oh Nick", Clawhauser called. "Can you come here for a sec."

"Go ahead", Judy said to me. "I'll wait in the car."

With that Judy left and I walked up to Clawhauser.

"What's up", I asked.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did you get Judy a necklace", Clawhauser asked.

"Yeah I got her a necklace", I replied. "What's the big deal?"

"I knew it", Clawhauser stated happily. "You like Judy." **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Does spit take).]**

"What", I said in shock. "That's ridiculous."

"Oh Nick", Clawhauser said. "My dear, dear Nick. You must know how it goes? If somebody's best friend is of the opposite gender then they will fall in love with them." **[Changed Feelings Extra: It's true.]**

"You watch too many rom coms", I stated. **[Changed Feelings Extras: Also true.]**

"Exactly", Clawhauser stated. "And this concept has been used in almost every rom com. So it's gotta be true."

"Clawhauser", I started. "Movies are not real. You do know this right?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: I hope so.]**

"Ha ha", Clawhauser said sarcastically. "Very funny. But it's true. In fact. How about a little wager?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: No! Haven't you watched The Book of Life? Bets do not lead to good things. By the way, you should read my Austin and Ally fan fiction based on The Book of Life called 'The Ultimate Love Triangle'.]**

"What type of bet", I asked.

"If you do not fall in love with Judy I will give every rom com I own to you", Clawhauser started. "But if you do fall in love with her, you have to buy me donuts for a whole month." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Huh. That isn't so bad.]**

I thought about it for a moment.

"Deal", I said before shaking Clawhauser's hand.

If only I knew how quickly I was gonna lose that bet.

HotXbun: Well, it looks like you won't have to wait long for some romance.

Challenge: Tell me how long you think you will have to wait.

My Answer: Spoiler alert!

It's in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Vacation

HotXbun: As I said in the last chapter, our heroes will be going on vacation in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Hoofwaii, my location introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 3 Vacation

Nick's POV

One Week Later

Judy and I groggily walked into the ZPD. Both with large cups of coffee.

"What happened to you two", Clawhauser rudely asked.

"Well a good morning to you too", I snapped.

"Don't mind him", Judy said. "We're both very tired from trying to find the guys who are behind this counterfeit money scam."

"But we have good news", I stated. "We have a lead!" **[Changed Feelings Extra: Yes!]**

"Well what are you waiting for then", Clawhauser asked. "Go tell the chief!"

"Yes Sir", Judy said excitedly before we went to the chief's office.

Judy knocked on the door.

"Come in", I heard Chief Bogo say and we did just that. "I hope you have an update on the assignment I gave you."

"We do", Judy said. "We first went to all of the stores and asked the clerks who they expected were the ones who gave them the counterfeit money."

"Then we checked the security footage and found that all of the subjects wore something with this symbol on it", I said before showing Chief Bogo a symbol that looked like a dollar bill.

He stared at the symbol.

"It's not that clever", Chief Bogo stated.

"It really isn't", Judy stated. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Not really.]**

"But that aside", Chief Bogo started. "Good job you two. You guys deserve a treat. Which is why I got you this."

With that Chief Bogo gave Judy something and she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my goat", Judy exclaimed happily. "Oh my goat! Oh my goat!" **[Changed Feelings Extra: 'Oh My Goat' is my Zootropolis version of 'Oh My Gosh'.]**

"Are you okay Carrots", I asked.

"Look look look", Judy commanded before she shoved what Chief Bogo gave her into my hands.

I looked at it and was shocked. **[Changed Feelings Extra: What was it?]**

"Are these tickets to Hoofwaii?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: Hoofwaii is my Zootropolis version of Hawaii.]**

"They are", Chief Bogo replied. "A fully payed trip for one week." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Sweet!]**

"But why", I asked.

"You two have been working very hard this week", Chief Bogo reminded us. "You guys deserve a break. So enjoy it, because you're probably not getting something like this anytime soon."

"Thank you Chief Bogo", Judy said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

The Next Day

I was packing up my stuff when Judy walked in.

I gave her a key so she can do that.

"Come on Slick", she said. "We're gonna be late."

"Don't get your tail all up in a bunch Carrots", I said. "We have plenty of time."

"Exactly", Judy stated. "We won't have to rush if we leave now."

"Okay okay", I said. "I'm coming."

Two Hours Later

We were in the air and Judy could not stop bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down Carrots", I commanded.

"Sorry", Judy said. "This is the first time I've been on a plane."

"Really", I asked.

"Really", Judy replied.

Two Hours Later

Judy and I were in her hotel room.

"This is awesome", she stated before flopping onto the bed.

"And it gets even better", I stated before giving Judy a pamphlet I picked up in the lobby. "Apparently there is a Luau tonight and Gazelle is going to preform."

"Awesome", Judy exclaimed happily.

"Well then", I said. "I'm gonna go to my room and I'll meet you back here for the luau."

"Got it", Judy stated.

That Night

I knocked on the door of Judy's room that night.

I was wearing a white vest under my usual shirt that unbuttoned and light blue jeans that reached my knees.

"Come on Carrots", I said. "We have to get going."

"Hold your horses", Judy yelled.

Suddenly, Judy came out, and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a white, knee length, strapless skater dress with a blue flower pattern and a blue ribbon around her waists with the ends tied into a bow at the back over blue leggings.

She was beautiful.

"So", she started. "How do I look?"

I couldn't answer. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Nick", Judy said causing me to snap out of it.

"What", I asked in confusion.

"Are you okay", Judy asked. "You spaced out for a moment."

"Oh", I said in realization. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well let's go then", Judy said before hopping away.

And then that's when I realized something.

I liked Judy.

HotXbun: Told you it wouldn't be long before Nick lost the bet.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Nick will do now.

My Answer: Hopefully do something about his new found feel


	4. Chapter 4 Everytime We Touch

HotXbun: This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for! What is that moment you ask? You'll just have to read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis, Avatar The Last Airbender or Everytime We Touch. But I do own Hoofwaii.

Chapter 4 Everytime We Touch **[Changed Feelings Extra: This chapter is named after the song that is going to be used.]**

Nick's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Judy and I were at the luau.

Gazelle walked onto the stage.

She was wearing a hot pink vest and a dark green, ankle length grass skirt.

"Aloha everybody", she greeted causing everybody to cheer. "And welcome to this wonderful luau! I thought we could start off the night with some hulaing! So get those tails onto the dance floor and start shaking them!"

With that music started playing and Judy turned to face me.

"Come on Nick", she said as she grabbed my hand. "Let's dance!"

"Oh no Carrots", I stated as I let go of Judy's hand. "I don't dance."

"You do now", Judy stated before she pulled me onto the dance floor. "Come on! Just go for it!"

"Okay okay", I said giving in. "But if I look like a complete idiot I'm blaming you."

Judy just giggled before she started dancing to 'Everytime We Touch.' which was the song Gazelle was singing.

I started dancing as well.

When the song ended...Judy and I were really close to each other **[Changed Feelings Extra: Oh boy.]**

Without really thinking I bent down...and kissed Judy's cheek! **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Does spit take). He did what?!]**

I quickly realised what I was doing and pulled away.

"I am so sorry", I apologised.

"It's okay", Judy stated. "I actually kind of liked it." **[Changed Feelings Extra (Mouth hangs open).]**

"Y...you did", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Judy replied. "I did."

With that Judy and I just kept on staring at each other.

And I knew one thing for sure. **[Changed Feelings Extra: What?]**

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

HotXbun: You got that right!

Sorry this chapter was so short. It was longer when the lyrics were in.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen now.

My Answer: Once again. Hopefully Nick and Judy will do something about their feelings.


	5. Chapter 5 Nick's Confession

HotXbun: Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Nick's going to talk to someone in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Hoofwaii.

Chapter 5 Nick's Confession **[Changed Feelings Extra: The original name for this chapter was 'What's Next?']**

Nick's POV

Later That Night

It was in bed wearing a lime green, short sleeved shirt and boxer shorts with and royal blue and white vertical stripes.

I was trying to fall asleep...but I couldn't.

No matter what I did...I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between Judy and I.

Finally, I had had enough!

I grabbed my phone and called Clawhauser.

"Hello", he greeted groggily.

"Hey Clawhauser", I greeted.

"Nick", Clawhauser asked in shock. "It's midnight. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine", I replied. "I just have a quick question."

"What could be so important that you have to call in the middle of the night", Clawhauser asked.

"I was just wondering...when would you like me to start buying you those doughnuts?"

And upon hearing this...Clawhauser let out an ear piercing scream!

"I knew it", he yelled in triumph. "I knew you liked Judy!"

"Yeah yeah", I said. "Rub it in."

"So", Clawhauser started. "How did you realize what I knew all along?"

"Judy and I were at a luau", I revealed. "We were dancing together and I realized that I liked her."

"Awe", Clawhauser said.

"And that's not all", I added.

"There's more", Clawhauser asked.

"There's more", I replied. "I may of...sort of...kissed Judy's cheek while we were dancing."

Upon hearing this...Clawhauser let out another ear piercing scream! **[Changed Feelings Extra: Hasn't he woken up his neighbors yet?]**

"What did she say", he asked. "What did she say?!"

"She said she actually didn't mind it", I replied.

"She said that", Clawhauser asked.

"She said that", I replied.

"Oh my goat", Clawhauser said happily. "That means she likes you!"

"It does not", I stated. "Does it?"

"Only one way to find out", Clawhauser revealed. "Tell her you feel!"

"But how", I asked.

Clawhauser paused for a moment.

"Leave it to me", he commanded. "I know just what to do!"

And before I could ask exactly what that was...Clawhauser hung up!

"Dog it", I yelled in frustration before throwing my phone down. **[Changed Feelings Extra: 'Dog it' is my Zootropolis version of 'Dang it'.]**

I went back to thinking about Judy and I.

If only I knew...I wasn't the only one thinking about us. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Huh?]**

Judy's POV **[Changed Feelings Extra: This is the first time the story's in Judy's POV.]**

I was tossing and turning in my hotel room bed.

I was wearing a baby blue vest with white pyjama shorts.

I finally had enough and I grabbed my phone.

I called Fru Fru.

"Hello", she greeted surprisingly not sounding tired at all.

"Hey Fru Fru", I greeted. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's cool girl", Fru Fru stated. "I was up anyway. The baby made me want chips."

"Oh", I said realising why Fru Fru didn't sound tired.

"So", she started. "What's up?"

I took a deep breath before saying what I wanted to say.

"I think I like Nick."

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open) Oh my Goat. SHE SAID SHE LIKED NICK! SHE SAID SHE LIKED NICK! SHE SAID SHE LIKED NICK!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen now.

My Answer: Hopefully Nick and Judy will finally become a couple!


	6. Chapter 6 Judy's Confession

HotXbun: For the first time ever we are going to see a whole chapter in Judy's POV!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Hoofwaii.

Chapter 6 Judy's Confession **[Changed Feelings Extra: The name of this chapter is based on the name of the last chapter.]**

Judy's POV

I heard the sound of someone spitting out food in the background.

"Could you repeat that for me honey", Fru Fru asked.

"I like Nick." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Yes!]**

"Oh my goat", Fru Fru exclaimed happily. "Oh my goat! Oh my goat!"

"Please be quiet honey", I heard Fru Fru's husband ask.

"Not now honey", Fru Fru commanded. "Something big has happened!"

"You said that about a shoe sell once", Fru Fru's husband pointed.

"This is different", Fru Fru stated.

I heard groaning.

"Go on honey", Fru Fru said.

"I don't know what happened", I stated. "Nick and I were dancing together, and then he kissed my cheek! And I didn't mind!"

"Awe", Fru Fru said. "That's so romantic!" **[Changed Feelings Extra: It is isn't it?]**

"Fru Fru", I started. "I have no idea what to do. This is the first time I have ever had a crush on someone."

"Really", Fru Fru asked in shock. "You've never had a crush on anybody before?"

"I've been working on becoming a cop since I was a kid", I pointed out. "There was no time for boys."

"But now there is", Fru Fru stated. "And I am going to help you with it."

"Okay", I said. "So what do I do?"

"You play hard to get", Fru Fru replied.

"Hard to get", I repeated.

"It's the perfect way to see if he really likes you", Fru Fru stated. "A boy who doesn't really like you won't bother with trying to get you and just go for an easier to get girl. But a boy who does really like you will put in the work."

I thought about what Fru Fru said for a moment.

"You know what Fru Fru", I asked. "You are absolutely right."

HotXbun: So, It looks like Judy is going to play hard to get.

Sorry this chapter was so short. But it was very interesting wasn't it?

Challenge: Do you think the playing hard to get tactic is a good one to use?

My Answer: I do actually.


	7. Chapter 7 Clawhauser and Chief Bogo?

HotXbun: A couple of people you wouldn't expect to be in Hoofwaii are going to be there in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Hoofwaii.

Chapter 7 Clawhauser and Chief Bogo? **[Changed Feelings Extra: The original name for this chapter was 'Changed Feelings.']**

Nick's POV

Later That Day

Judy and I were having breakfast when I saw someone I didn't expect to see in Hoofwaii.

"Carrots", I started as turned said person's head. "Is that...Clawhauser?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Does spit take) Clawhauser?!]**

Clawhauser was walking up to us wearing a cyan, short sleeved shirt with royal blue piping around the collar and hem and royal blue, knee length jean shorts.

"Clawhauser", I asked in in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Gazelle was playing here", Clawhauser replied. "So I came."

"How did you get Chief Bogo to let you take time off to come here", Judy asked.

"He was all for it when I told him Gazelle was performing", Clawhauser replied. "In fact..."

"Hello!"

Everybody turned around and saw...Chief Bogo! **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Does spit take again) Chief Bogo?!]**

Chief Bogo was wearing a black, short sleeved button up shirt that was buttoned up and white, knee length khaki shorts.

This was the first time I saw him outside of uniform. It was very weird. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Very.]**

"...he decided to come with me", Clawhauser finished.

"Hello officers Hopps and Wilde", Chief Bogo greeted. "I hope you are enjoying this vacation that I paid for."

"Chief Bogo", Judy asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...", Chief Bogo started nervously. "Definitely not to see Gazelle if that's what you're thinking. I'm here because there has been a...crime spree of...coconuts!" **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Slaps forehead.)]**

"Really", Judy asked. "Coconuts?"

"Coconut theft is a very serious matter Officer Hopps", Chief Bogo stated. "How would the Hoofwaians make their drinks?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Gasps) He's right!]**

"Okay", Judy said. "You have a point there."

Chief Bogo smiled in victory before leaving.

"Well", Judy said. "I'm going to go and relax in my room. I'll see you boys later."

With that Judy left and I turned to face Clawhauser.

"Okay", I said. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm here to help you with Judy", Clawhauser replied.

"Really", I asked in shock. "How?"

"Okay", Clawhauser started. "Here's the plan..."

HotXbun: Ooo! Things are getting interesting!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Clawhauser's plan is.

My Answer: Let's just say...it is going to be very romantic.


	8. Chapter 8 A Thousand Years

HotXbun: Something big is going to happen in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis, Avatar The Last Airbender or A Thousand Years. But I do own Hoofwaii.

Chapter 8 A Thousand Years **[Changed Feelings Extra: Just like Chapter 4, this chapter is named after the song that is used. And this is not the first time HotXbun has used A Thousand Years in a fan fiction. It is also used in Chapter 7 of their Gravity Falls fan fiction 'Merpeople Love.']**

Judy's POV

Later That Day

I walked into my hotel room and saw something on my bed.

I walked over to it and saw that it was a note.

I picked it up and read it.

 _Meet me on the beach at sunset-Nick._ **[Changed Feelings Extra: Ooo!]**

I looked at the note in joy before picking up my phone and calling Fru Fru.

"Hello Judy", she greeted. "What's up?"

"Nick left me a note asking me to meet me at the beach at sunset", I revealed.

"Ooo", Fru Fru said excitedly. "So Romantic!"

"What should I do", I asked.

"Go to the beach", Fru Fru replied. "But remember to play hard to get! One romantic gesture is not enough to tell if a boy actually likes you or not."

"Got it", I said before ending the call.

That Evening

I walked onto the beach wearing a salmon pink, knee length skater dress with rose lace cap sleeves and a gold chain around my neck with a pink rose bud shaped pendant.

"Judy", I heard somebody say.

I turned around and saw Nick wearing a green, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants and a black, long sleeved blazer.

"Wow", I said in awe. "You clean up nicely."

"And you look beautiful." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Ooo!]**

This statement caused me to blush.

"Thanks", I thanked.

Nick then held out his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance", he asked.

"I thought you didn't dance", I pointed out. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Read Chapter 4 to read what Judy is talking about.]**

"Well", Nick started. "Maybe a special bunny changed my mind." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Awe.]**

I smiled at Nick before taking his hand.

"I would love to."

With that Nick and I started dancing.

Then...music started playing?

A figure walked out of the bushes.

It was Gazelle!

She was wearing a salmon pink, knee length, layered dress and salmon pink wedge heels.

"How did you get Gazelle to perform for you", I asked.

"Let's just say that I know somebody on the inside", Nick replied.

I smiled at him before we started dancing to 'A Thousand Years.'

When the song ended I looked up at Nick.

"Judy", he started.

"Nick", I said.

"Judy", Nick repeated. "I...I like you. I really like you! And I need to know if you like me too."

I thought about what to say for a moment.

Fru Fru said to play hard to get. To see if Nick really does like me.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How do I know if you really like me", I asked. "How do I know you won't dump me the minute you get bored?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: Oh no.]**

Instead of getting upset like I thought he would, Nick smiled at me before taking my hand.

"Well then", he started. "I guess I'll have to do something to prove you wrong."

"And what's that", I asked.

Nick didn't answer me. Instead he smiled before kissing my forehead.

"You'll have to wait and see", he replied.

With that Nick left me with just one question on my mind.

 _What is he going to do?_

HotXbun: What is he going to do? That's what I'd like to know.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Nick is going to do.

My Answer: Something romantic and crazy.


	9. Chapter 9 I Love You

HotXbun: Time to see Nick's crazy romantic thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis, Avatar The Last Airbender or Trolls.

Chapter 9 I Love You **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Does spit take) What?!]**

Judy's POV

One Week Later

I was in my apartment when my phone rang.

I answered it.

"Judy Hopps speaking", I confirmed.

"Judy", I heard Fru Fru squeak. "Turn to Zootropolis Live now!"

Zootropolis Live was a radio show.

"Why", I asked.

"Just do it", Fru Fru commanded before disconnecting the phone call.

I looked at my phone in confusion before I turned on the radio and started drinking some carrot juice. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Don't drink the juice Judy!]**

"Hello everybody", the announcer greeted. "I am here to with a very important guest...Nick Wilde!" **[Changed Feelings Extra: What?!]**

Upon hearing this...I spat out my juice in shock! **[Changed Feelings Extra: I told you not to drink that juice.]**

"Thank you for having me", Nick thanked. "I have something that everybody needs to know."

"Everybody", the announcer asked.

"Everybody", Nick replied. **[Changed Feelings Extra: That's a line from Trolls.]**

"Well then", the announcer started. "Don't keep it a secret! Tell us!"

With that Nick said something that was going to change our lives forever.

"I'm in love with Judy Hopps." **[Changed Feelings Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

With that I looked at the radio in shock.

 _Did he say...in love?_ **[Changed Feelings Extra: Yes Judy. Yes he did.]**

"Do my ears deceive me", the announcer asked. "Did you just say that you are in love with Judy Hopps?"

"I did", Nick replied.

"Did you hear that everybody", the announcer asked. "Jick is canon!"

"Jick", Nick asked in confusion.

"Nick and Judy", the announcer replied. "It's your shipping name!"

"Judy and I have a shipping name", Nick asked in shock.

"Yep", the announcer replied. "So tell me. What does this mean for you and Officer Hopps?"

"I don't know", Nick replied. "I just hope that Judy hears this and knows how much she means to me."

I smiled at the radio.

 _I do Nick._ **[Changed Feelings Extra: Yes!]**

One Hour Later

Nick's POV

I walked out of the building where Zootropolis Live records when I saw someone I didn't expect to see there.

Judy. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Judy?]**

Judy didn't answer. Instead she ran up and...hugged me?

I stood there in shock.

Judy then broke the hugged.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Oh. Now I get it!]**

I smiled when I realized what Judy was talking about.

"I'm guessing that you heard my announcement on the radio", I asked.

Judy just smiled at me.

"You Nick Wilde are one of the most romantic foxes I have ever met."

"And you Judy Hopps are one of the most beautiful bunnies I have ever met." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Awe.]**

Upon hearing this Judy blushed before looking down.

"So", I started. "Now would you go out with me?" **[Changed Feelings Extra: Say yes! Say yes!]**

With that Judy looked up at me and said the best thing I have ever heard.

"Yes. Yes I will."

HotXbun: Yes! Yes!

Challenge: Tell me what you want to happen on the date.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10 The Date

HotXbun: Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Which is good cause this is the chapter when the date is shown!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis, Avatar The Last Airbender, Girl Meets World or the 36 questions that lead to love. But I do own Walrus Mart.

Chapter 10 The Date

Nick's POV

One Hour Later

I ran into the ZPD and up to Clawhauser's desk.

"Clawhauser", I started. "I have good news and bad news!"

"Gazelle is playing a concert here but it sold out?"

"No", I replied.

"A new doughnut place opened up but they have already run out of doughnuts?"

"No", I replied.

"Walrus Mart just released a new brand of cereal but they're already..." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Walrus Mart is my Zootropolis version of Wal Mart.]**

"It doesn't involve something selling out", I cut in. "I asked Judy out on a date and she said yes."

Upon hearing this...Clawhauser burst out screaming!

Everybody looked at him but he just ignored it and gave me bone crushing hug!

"I'm so happy", he stated. "This means I was right all along!" **[Changed Feelings Extra: Clawhauser!]**

"Let go of me", I commanded before I got out of Clawhauser's grasp. "I need your help coming up with date ideas."

"Awe", Clawhauser said mockingly. "Does my Nicky need help on his datey?"

"Yes", I replied. "So can you please stop talking in the baby voice and help me out?"

"Oh", Clawhauser said. "Right. Okay. So here's my plan..."

Judy's POV

I ran into Mr Big's office where Fru Fru was waiting.

"Fru Fru I need your help", I yelled as I got to the desk.

"What's wrong hon", Fru Fru asked.

"Nick asked me out on a date and I have no idea what to wear!"

"Don't worry hon", Fru Fru stated. "I know what to do."

That Night

"And...done", I heard Fru Fru say. "You can open your eyes now hon."

With that I opened my eyes...and gasped.

I was wearing a white, knee length, sleeveless skater dress; a light blue, long sleeved denim jacket and the necklace Nick gave me. **[Changed Feelings Extra: If you don't remember the necklace it is from Chapter 1.]**

I was wearing white eyeshadow with light blue eyeshadow over it rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

"Wow", I said in awe as I turn to face Fru Fru. "You did a great job Fru Fru. Thank you so much!"

"Anything for my girl", Fru Fru stated. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Awe.]**

Suddenly...the door bell rang!

I gasped and looked at the door.

"It's Nick", I stated. "What do I do?!"

"Answer the door", Fru Fru replied in monotone.

"Oh", I said blushing. "Right."

With that I went to the door and opened it.

Nick was standing there wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck; dark blue jeans; a light green, long sleeved leather jacket and his friendship necklace. **[Changed Feelings Extra: This necklace is also from Chapter 1.]**

"Wow", he said when he saw me. "You look wow." **[Changed Feelings Extra: That's a line from Girl Meets World.]**

I blushed at this comment.

"Thanks", I thanked. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Nick smiled at me before holding out his arm.

"Shall we", he asked.

"We shall", I replied before taking his arm.

With that I smiled at Fru Fru before leaving with Nick.

Ten Minutes Later

Nick was covering my eyes and leading me somewhere.

"Are we there yet", I asked impatiently.

"Almost", Nick stated before suddenly stopping. "Okay. Open your eyes."

With that I opened my eyes...and gasped.

We were in the Jumbeaux's Café and it had been decorated with fairy lights and there was rose petals on the floor. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Awe.]**

One of the tables had been set up fancily with an ice cream sundae for two on it. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Double awe.]**

"Nick", I said extremely touched. "Did you do all of this?"

"Not all of it", Nick revealed. "Clawhauser helped."

"Clawhauser", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Nick replied. "If it wasn't for him I may have never realized I liked you."

"Really", I asked in shock. "How come?"

Ten Minutes Later

Nick and I were sitting at the table and I was laughing.

He had just told me about his bet with Clawhauser.

"So now you have to buy Clawhauser doughnuts for a month", I asked amused.

"Yeah", Nick replied before taking my hand. "But it's worth it." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Triple awe.]**

This statement caused me to blush and look down.

Nick smiled at me before letting my hand go.

"Hey", he started. "Have you ever heard about the thirty six questions that lead to love?"

"I have", I replied. "It sounds ridiculous."

"Wanna try it anyway", Nick asked.

"Why not", I replied.

With that Nick took out his phone and looked up the questions.

"Question one", he started. "Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you eat dinner with?"

"That's an easy one", I stated. "I would love to have dinner with the woman who was the first female mayor of Bunny Burrow. She was such an inspiration."

"Well I don't need to think about who I'd have dinner with", Nick stated. "You." **[Changed Feelings Extra: These people have made me 'awed' four times now!]**

This statement caused me to blush before I looked down.

"Okay", Nick said before looking at the next question. "Question two! Would you like to be famous? And if so in what way?"

"Well", I started. "You and I are kind of already famous. And I'm glad at what we're famous for."

Nick smiled at me before looking back at his phone.

"Question three", he started. "When making a telephone call, do you rehearse what you are going to say?"

"Depends on the call", I replied. "You?"

"Nah", Nick replied. "I just go with the flow."

With that Nick looked at his phone again.

"Question four", he started. "What would be a perfect day for you?"

"That's easy", Judy replied. "I would spend the day bringing people to justice! You?"

"Any day with you is a perfect day for me." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Five times now! Five times!]**

This statement caused me blush again.

Nick smiled at me before looking at his phone.

"Question five", he started. "When did you last sing to yourself or to someone else."

"I sing all the time in the shower", I revealed. "You?"

"No way", Nick replied. "Never have sung and never will."

"That's what you said about dancing", I pointed out. **[Changed Feelings Extra: Read Chapter 4 to see what Judy is talking about.]**

"Yeah", Nick said. "But a pretty bunny changed my mind."

"And she's about to change your mind again", I stated before I sat up.

With that I grabbed Nick's hand and started pulling him away.

"Where are you taking me", he asked.

"Just shut up and walk", I commanded.

"Yes ma'am", Nick said.

With that we started walking and I smirked.

 _Boy is he in for it._

HotXbun: Ooo! Looks like Judy has a wicked schemes brewing!

Challenge: Answer this question. If Nick were to sing, what song would you want it to be?

My Answer: I don't care! Nick singing would be hilarious no matter what song he sang!


	11. Chapter 11 Changed Feelings

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly three months since I last updated! I've been working on other stories.

Welcome to day two of my three year anniversary extravaganza! And what a better way to celebrate this day...than to post the final chapter of this story!

I want to thank everyone who has read this story! Without further ado...let's get going!

Guest: Ya iba a usar una canción divertida. Forgive me if that's not right. I do not know how to speak Spanish and I used Google Translate for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis, Avatar The Last Airbender, What Does the Fox Say or All of Me by John Legend.

Chapter 11 Changed Feelings **[Changed Feelings Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Karaoke?']**

Nick's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Judy pulled me into a building and I was confused.

It was a karaoke club. Why would Judy take me to a karaoke club? **[Changed Feelings Extra: I think you'll find out soon enough.]**

"Why are we here carrots", I asked.

Then Judy said something I did not want to hear.

"We are going to sing."

Upon hearing this...I burst out laughing!

"Good one carrots", I said before I realized that Judy wasn't laughing. "Oh wait. You're serious. YOU'RE SERIOUS?!"

"Yes I'm serious", Judy replied. "Come on! It'll be fun! Please?"

"Fine", I said giving in. "But only this once!"

Ten Minutes Later

I was waiting for my turn when...this happened.

"Alright", the host started. "It's time for our next singer. Please give a warm welcome to Officer Benjamin Clawhauser!"

Upon hearing this...I spat out my soda!

Judy and I looked at each other in shock.

"Clawhauser", we both yelled in union.

With that Clawhauser himself walked onto the stage.

He was wearing a black dress shirt that was buttoned up; white dress pants; a white blazer with black piping and a gold chain around his neck with a round pendant.

With that he sang 'Try Everything.'

Everybody (including Judy) clapped when he was done.

"See", Judy asked. "Clawhauser isn't afraid to sing."

I just frowned as Clawhauser walked up to Judy and I.

"Well well well", he started. "I'm assuming you two are on a date?"

"Yes we are", Judy replied.

"And this she devil is making me sing", I added.

"Nick", Clawhauser said in mock shame. "Is that anyway to treat your date?"

I just growled and Judy and Clawhauser just laughed.

"Let's continue with the karaoke", the host said. "Next up is Nick Wilde!"

 _Already?_

I took a deep breath before getting up.

"Let's get this over with", I said before walking onto the stage.

The music started playing...and I glared at Judy.

 _Out of all the songs in the world...she had to pick this one?_

I took a deep breath before I started singing...What Does The Fox Say? **[Changed Feelings Extra: (burst out laughing.)]**

And yes. It was very embarrassing!

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the song ended.

Everybody cheered and I hurried off the stage and up to Judy.

"Don't ever make me do that again", I commanded angrily.

"Now now sly", Judy said. "Don't be so grumpy."

I just growled as the announcer walked onto the stage.

"Alright", he said. "Up next is Officer Judy Hopps."

With that everybody cheered as I looked at Judy in shock.

"You're gonna sing carrots", I asked.

"Of course", Judy replied. "Unlike you I love to sing."

With that Judy walked onto the stage and started singing 'All of Me' by John Lion. **[Changed Feelings Extra: See what I did there?]**

Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like she was singing...to me? **[Changed Feelings Extra: Awww!]**

"Look at that", Clawhauser said. "It looks like Judy is dedicating a song to you."

"To me", I asked in shock.

"Yep."

This made me smile until Judy was done singing.

Everybody cheered as she walked off the stage and up to me.

"Well well well", I said. "Did a curtain bunny just dedicate a song to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Judy stated before smirking.

I just laughed before giving her a hug.

Man I was lucky.

One Hour Later

I was walking Judy home.

"Thanks for tonight Nick", Judy thanked me. "I had a great time."

With that I took a deep breath.

 _It's now or never Nick._

I turned around and faced Judy.

"Judy", I started. "I know we've only been on one date, but...will you be my girlfriend?"

This made Judy look at me in shock.

And then...she smiled.

"Yes Nick. I would love to be your girlfriend." **[Changed Feelings Extra: Yes! And that was the last 'Changed Feelings Extra.']**

And this ladies and gentlemen made me the happiest fox in the world.

I gave Judy a hug.

My feelings for her changed. And I'm glad they did.

HotXbun: The End!

Thank you so much to everybody that has read this story! It means so much!

And I have good news! There will be...a sequel!

It'll be a one shot and will be posted later today so look out for it!

Final Challenge: Tell me what you would like to see in the one shot.

My Answer: I can't tell you! That would spoil it!


End file.
